rasvim_thaczilfandomcom-20200215-history
Citizens of Lahannia
First Era Momeaurix The Golden Wing Gargantuan dragon Lawful Good Armor Class ''22 (natural armor) ''Hit Points (586) (20d20+306) Speed : ''40ft, fly 80ft, swim 40ft. STR (18) DEX (15) CON (29) INT (28) WIS (21) CHA (17) ''Saving Throws: ''Dex +9, Con +16, Wis +10, Cha +16 ''Skills: '' Insight +10, Perception +17, Persuasion +16, Arcana + 18 ''Senses: blindsight 60ft, darkvision 120ft, passive Perception 27 Damage Resistances: '' Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing ''Damage Invulnerabilities: ''Fire ''Languages: '' Common, Draconic, Elven, Dwarven, Halfling, Orc, Gnoll, Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal, Sylvan '''Special Abilities:' Amphibious: ''Momeaurix can breathe air and water. ''Legendary Resistance (3/day): ''If Momeaurix fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. ''Innate Spellcasting: Momeaurix innate spellcasting ability is Intelligence (spell save DC +23, +15 to hit with spell attacks. He can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components. At will: 4/day: Thunderwave, Witchbolt, Detect Thoughts, See Invisibility 3/day: Scrying, Polymorph, Fireball 2/day: Sunbeam, Delayed Blast Fireball 2/day: Control Weather, Gate Actions Multiattack Momeaurix can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks, one with its bite and two with its claws. Bite Melee Weapon Attack. ''+10 to hit, reach 15ft. one target. Hit 26 (2d10+10) piercing damage. '''Claw' Melee Weapon Attack. +''10 to hit. reach 10ft. one target. Hit 18 (2d6+10) slashing damage. '''Tail' Melee Weapon Attack. ''+10 to hit. reach 20ft. one target. Hit 22 (2d8+10) bludgeoning damage. '''Frightful Presence' Each creature of Momeaurix's choice that is within 120ft of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turn, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creatures saving throw is successfu or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Breath Weapons (Recharge 5-6) Momeaurix uses one of the following breath weapons. Fire Breath: Momeauric exhales fire in a 90 foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw, taking 71 (13d10) fire damage on a failed save, or half a much ona successful one. Weakening Breath: Momeaurix exhales gas in a 90 foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a DC 24 Strength saving throw or have disadvantage on Strength based attack rolls. Strength checks, and Strength saving throws for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turn, ending the effect on a success. Change Shape Momeaurix magically polymorphs into a humanoid or beast that has a challenge rating no higher than its own or back into its true form. It reverts to its true form if it dies. Any equipment it is wearing or carrying is absorbed or borne by the new form (the dragons choice. Second Era The second era... King George Fethosurix IV Medium humanoid (human) Fighter Level '''20 '''Chaotic Good Armor Class ''20 (Plate Armor) ''Hit Points (641) (33d10+231+80) Speed ''30ft STR (23) DEX (16) CON (24) INT (14) WIS (17) CHA (20) ''Skills: '' History +7, Intimidation +11 , Perception +9 ''Senses: passive perception 13, Truesight 60ft Damage Resistances: '' Slashing, Piercing, Bludgeoning, Magical spells/effects ''Damage Invulnerabilities: ''None ''Damage Vulnerabilities: '' None ''Languages: '' Common, Elven, Halfling, '''Boons: ' Boon of Fortitude (2), Boon of Magical Resistance, Boon of Resilience, Boon of Perfect Health, Boon of Truesight Feats: ''Alert, Great Weapon Master, Inspiring Leader, Savage Attacker '''Special Abilities:' Fighting Style (Great Weapon Fighting), Second Wind, Action Surge 2/rest, Martial Archetype (Battle Master), Extra Attack (3), Indomitable 3/rest. Archetype: Proficient: Cartographer's Tools, Know Thy Enemy, Relentless. Maneuvers: Commanders Strike, Distracting Strike, Goading Attack, Lunging Attack, Maneuvering Attack, Menacing Attack, Precision Attack, Riposte, Trip Attack. Actions King's Greatsword Melee Weapon Attack. ''+12 to hit. reach 10 ft. one creature. 32 (2d12+12) slashing damage. Enchanted with True Strike. ''Keth Medium humanoid (orc) Cleric ' '''Level '(12) '''Chaotic Armor Class ''(18) (Breastplate w/shield) ''Hit Points (108)(12d8+36) Speed ''(30ft) STR (15) DEX (16) CON (16) INT (10) WIS (18) CHA (14) ''Saving Throw: '' Wisdom +8, Charisma +6 ''Skills: '' Persuasion +6, Religion +4 ''Senses: passive perception 14 Languages: '' Common, Orc ''Challenge: '' 12 (8,400 exp) '''Spells: ' 0: (5) 1: (4) (Divine Favor, Shield of Faith) 2: (3) (Magic Weapon, Spiritual Weapon) 3: (3) (Crusader's Mantle, Spirit Guardian) 4: (3) (Freedom of Movement, Stoneskin) 5: (2) 6: (1) Special Abilities: Divine Domain (War), Channel Divinity (2/rest), Destroy Undead CR 2, Divine Intervention Actions Mace Melee Weapon Attack. ''+2 to hit. reach 5ft. one creature. 7 (1d6+2) bludgeoning damage ''Trym Cobblesmith Small humanoid (halfling) Rogue Level '''(8) ' '''Lawful Good' Armor Class ''(15) ''Hit Points (80) (8d8+32) Speed ''(25ft) STR (10) DEX (17) CON (18) INT (15) WIS (12) CHA (13) ''Saving Throws: Dexterity +7, Intelligence +5 Skills: '' Insight +8, Investigation +8, Perception +5, Sleight of Hand +11, Proficiency with Thieves Tools ''Senses: passive perception 12'' '' Languages: '' Common, Halfling, Elven, Dwarven ''Challenge: '' 8 (3,900 xp) '''Special Abilities:' Expertise, Sneak Attack (4d6), Thieves Cant, Cunning Action, Uncanny Dodge, Expertise, Evasion, Rogue Archetype: Assassin; Assassinate, Proficiency with Disguise kit, Poisoners Kit) Actions Longsword Melee Weapon Attack. ''+0 to hit. range 5ft, one creature. 6 (1d8 +0) slashing damage '''Crossbow, Light' Ranged Weapon Attack. ''+7 to hit. 80ft range. one creature. 13 (1d8 +7) piercing damage. ''Vondeyl Torren Medium humanoid (dwarf) Class ' '''Level '(14) '''Lawful Evil Armor Class ''(18) ''Hit Points (152) (14d10 + 42) Speed ''(25ft) STR (17) DEX (15) CON (16) INT (10) WIS (10) CHA (12) ''Saving Throws: Strength + 7, Dexterity +6, Constitution +7 Skills: '' Intimidation +5 , Survival +4 ''Senses: passive perception 10 Languages: '' Common, Dwarven ''Challenge: '' 14 (11,500 exp) '''Special Abilities:' Fighting Style (Great Weapon Fighting), Second Wind, Action Surge 1/rest, Martial Archetype (Champion), Extra Attack (2), Indomitable 1/rest, Improved Critical, Remarkable Athlete, Additional Fighting Style (Archery) Actions Pike Melee Weapon Attack. ''+7 to hit. reach 10ft. One creature. 15 (1d10+7) piercing damage '''Longbow' Ranged Weapon Attack. +8 to hit. reach 150ft. one creature. 14 (1d8 +8) piercing damage Jay Frie Medium humanoid (human) Sorcerer ' '''Level '(4) '''Chaotic Good Armor Class ''(16) ''Hit Points (24) (4d6+8) Speed ''(30ft) STR (09) DEX (18) CON (14) INT (10) WIS (11) CHA (16) ''Saving Throws: Constitution +4, Charisma 5+5 Skills: '' Arcana +2, Insight +3 ''Senses: passive perception 11'' '' Languages: '' Common, Draconic ''Challenge: '' 4 (1,100 exp) '''Spells: ' 0: (5) 1: (4) 2: (3) Special Abilities: Spellcasting, Sorcerous Origin (Wild Magic), Font of Magic (4), Metamagic (Twinned Spell) Actions Crossbow, hand Ranged Weapon Attack. ''+6 to hit. reach 80ft, one creature. 10 (1d6+6) piercing damage ''Raiann Nox'til Medium humanoid (dragon) Ranger Level '''(7) '''Neutral Armor Class ''(00) ''Hit Points (70)(7d10+14) Speed ''(30ft) STR (16) DEX (19) CON (14) INT (13) WIS (17) CHA (12) ''Saving Throws: Strength +6 , Dexterity + 7 Skills: '' Insight +7, Nature +5, Perception +7 ''Senses: passive perception 13, darkvision 60ft Damage Resistances: '' Acid ''Languages: '' Common, Draconic, Abyssal ''Challenge: '' 7 (2,900 exp) '''Spells: ' 1: (5) 2: (4) 3: (3) Special Abilities: Favored Enemy (Humanoid: Orc, Elf, Human, Dwarf), Natural Explorer (Swamp, Forest), Fighting Style (Archery), Spellcasting, Ranger Archetype (Hunter), Primeval Awareness, Extra Attack. Hunter: Colossus Slayer, Multiattack Defense Actions Longbow Ranged Weapon Attack. '' +10 to hit. reach 150ft. one creature. 16 (1d8+10) piercing damage '''Breath Weapon' Ranged Weapon Attack. ''+8 to hit. reach 30ft line. one creature. DC 14 Constitution saving throw. 20 (3d6+8) acid damage. 1/rest ''Aelar Xiloscient Medium humanoid (elf) Fighter Level '''(19) '''Chaotic Good Armor Class ''(18) ''Hit Points (236) (19d10+76) Speed ''(30ft) STR (17) DEX (13) CON (18) INT (15) WIS (11) CHA (14) ''Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution, Intelligence Skills: '' Acrobatics +7, Arcana +8, Survival +9 ''Senses: passive perception 11 Languages: '' Common, Elven, Draconic, Celestial ''Challenge: '' 19 (22,000 exp) '''Spells: ' Known 12 0: (3) 1: (4) 2: (3) 3: (3) 4: (1) Special Abilities: Fighting Style (Two Weapon Fighting), Second Wind, Action Surge 2/day, Martial Archetype (), Extra Attack (2), Indomitable 3/rest. Eldritch Knight: Weapon Bond, War Magic, Eldritch Strike, Arcane Charge, Improved War Magic Actions Longsword Description Longsword Description Category:Nailor